Just an ordinary girl falling in love
by PernilleKnudsenDK
Summary: What happens, when an ordinary girl falls in love with the captain of the basketball team, who suddenly ghosts on her after talking every minute of every day? Will she get him back? T&G. Oneshot.


**Just an ordinary girl falling in love**

It all started out just like any ordinary day. I woke up around 6 am, tired like crazy, but I had to go to school, and actually I really wanted to go. It was not like I loved school or anything, but that day was special, because I was going to watch the practice of the school's basketball team with my best friend, Taylor. Why? Well, because Taylor's boyfriend was at the team… Chad. That's the official reason for us to be there. And why would I be there then? Well… I kind of liked the captain of the team. Troy Bolton. But officially I was there to spend time with Taylor, who would be waiting for her boyfriend to finish practice. We had done it a lot lately, and we had been on most of their games too. And I was not sure, but it seemed like Troy had started to notice me. He always smiled towards me… well, us, Taylor and I, when he talked to Chad before practice or a game.

I got out of bed and got ready for school. At 7.20 AM I ran out the door heading for the bus, only to realize that it was raining outside, and I did not have an umbrella with me. What a great start... well, I got on the bus, dripping with water. I just hoped that it would dry off before we reached the school. I was not exactly looking as I wanted if I bumped into Troy.

Half an hour later I arrived at the school. A bit drier than when I got onto the bus. I had managed to save my makeup in the bus, and I was now ready for a long day at school. With 4 different classes, all with so boring content that it was impressive that I did not fall asleep. It seemed like the classes were moving slower than a snail moving across the lain. I saw Troy a few times during the day, when we went from one classroom to another. He smiled at me, when he saw me. Of course, I smiled back, maybe blushing a bit. I was not sure, why he suddenly saw me. We had been passing each other so many times without him noticing me, but over the last few weeks, he had started to smile at me, and even sometimes wave at me, when I was at the gym to watch their practice or games with Taylor. I enjoyed it, I did.

Finally, the day was over, and I had to meet up with Taylor, so that we could go to the gym and watch the basketball team at their practice. We were not really allowed in the gym, but there were windows into the gym, where we could watch the practice. We sat down outside the gym, where there were some couches in front of this big window. I smiled as I saw Troy take the ball from one of the others and shoot at the basket and score. Taylor smiled at me.

"He is good," she said. I just nodded and watched him score once again. He looked out through the window and our eyes connected; he waved at me and smiled before running after the guy with the ball. I giggled slightly.

"Do you talk much to Troy?" Taylor asked me.

"No not really, but he is cute…" I could feel my cheeks blush a little. Taylor said something, but I did not answer her, I was too busy watching the guys on the court, or more exact, Troy on the court running like crazy to get the ball from his teammate. After the practice had ended, Taylor would meet up with Chad, and I would just go home to do my homework.

As I sat on my computer doing my homework a message popped up. I panicked a bit, when I saw the name. It was Troy… Troy Bolton was writing to me. He never did that before. I took a deep breath and opened the message.

**T: **Hey Gabriella (:

I smiled and blushed a little. It was so stupid to blush. He was not looking at me, he had just written to me. I pulled myself together and answered him.

**G:** Hey Troy (:

**T:** I saw you at our practice today… again (: are you getting a fan of basketball?

The truth was I never really watched a basketball practice nor a game before Taylor started dating Chad. I was not really into sports, but oh well, I could always pretend to watch the game with Taylor, but secretly be staring at Troy, right? So that was what I had done for the last 6 months. And I was fine with it as long as Troy was on the court or at least on the team that was playing. Otherwise, I found it boring.

**G: **Yeah, I guess I am

**T:** So, are you coming this Saturday to watch our game then? ;)

**G:** Yeah, sure (: what time is it?

**T:** at 2.30 pm I think, but I will make sure and come back to you :)

**G:** that sounds great. I will be there! :)

**T:** Good! Then I will have to play my best, anything else will be embarrassing! :D

**G:** Haha.. You are always good… or at least that's what everyone says! (:

**T:** Maybe, but I have got some problems with my back, which is making me unable to play my best, but I think it will be better by Saturday! (:

**G:** I hope it will (:

**T:** and I hope that you are coming to every single game I have at our gym (:

It all seemed natural to write like this with Troy. I smiled to myself. I read his last message again. He hoped for me to be there. I felt butterflies in my stomach. It felt nice that he actually hoped for me to be there. I wrote back.

**G:** I will be there as much as I can. I will get forced to join Taylor almost every time anyway, so why not just try and enjoy it anyway?

**T:** So, you have started to enjoy it?

**G:** Yeah, somehow I have :)

**T:** That sounds great!

**G:** Yeah, I guess (:

And now you would think the conversation would be over, but it was not…

**T:** Anyway, what are you doing? (:

**G: **Nothing really, considering whether to go to sleep or get start on our math assignment… what about you? :D

**T:** Waiting for the movie to start (:

**G:** which movie is it? (:

**T: **disgusted minds :) you should watch it with me!

**G: **what channel is it on? Then I can watch it too. (:

Our conversation continued throughout the movie, and then he signed off. I sighed and signed off too and went to bed.

The next morning, I stood up as I always did, went to school and like every other day the classes passed by slowly, and again this day I saw Troy a few times, he smiled at me. But we did not talk. We kept our conversations to the messages on the computer during the following days. Every time we got onto the computer, we either started a conversation or continued, where we left off the last time. I got used to chat with him all the time, when I was on the computer. We chatted every day and every night, all the time about random stuff, and surprisingly enough it never got boring.

Saturday came and I met up with Taylor to go to the gym. I actually looked forward to it, because I had promised Troy to be there, and he had told me that he looked forward to me being there. Admitted, I had a bit of a crisis, when I had to get dressed that day. I wanted to look nice. Troy would notice me. It had to be perfect! I ended up in my black tight jeans, a red shirt and my black cardigan. My hair was left down with the curls falling down my back, and I had my black small heals on.

Taylor smirked at me, when I got into her car. "Just dressed for a day at the gym watching my boyfriend play?"

I blushed a bit, "yeah, let's say that."

"So, Troy, huh?" she raised her eyebrow as she pulled out of our driveway.

She kept asking questions for all of the ride. Right at that moment I hated that she could read me like an open book. Finally, we arrived at the school and went to the gym. At least it made Taylor stop asking me questions and gave me some peace to just enjoy watching Troy.

I sat down on in seat to watch the team warm-up. Taylor was down by the court just stealing a quick kiss from Chad. Troy and I got eye-contact, and he brightened up and smiled big at me, and he did not see the ball that his teammate threw him, which caused that he got it right in his stomach. I could not help but laugh to myself, and Troy was grinning too, before throwing the ball back at his teammate. Soon the game started, and as always, the Wildcats got off by scoring first and leading the game all the way through.

Troy got the ball and passed it to his teammate, who scored. A little later, Troy once again had the ball, but this time he shot, and he scored. I smiled; he was really good. The game ended with Troy's team winning with 24 points or something like that. During the whole game I hardly looked at Taylor, my eyes were locked on Troy. Only when he shortly left the court, I paid attention to Taylor. She smiled at me. I knew what the smile meant. The "you are so in love with him"-look. I blushed and turned my attention back to the court as she pointed out that I was blushing, and that she thought it was cute that I was in love with Troy. I ignored her and watched the game.

Soon the game was over. The team ran off the court, and I smiled at Troy, who I got eye contact with once again. He ran to the locker room, and I sighed, he did not come over to say hi. I took my jacket and stood up and walked out the door to wait for Taylor, who was busy kissing her boyfriend.

"Hey Gabs!" I heard a voice call from the bottom of the hall, I turned around and saw Troy wave at me.

"Hey Troy," I smiled.

"Thanks for coming," he smiled and walked closer to me.

"I will always come watch your games," I giggled.

He laughed at me, "thanks. Are you leaving now?" he asked.

"Well, I'll wait for Tay to finish kissing Chad, but else yeah," I said.

"Okay, I will talk to you tonight then I guess," Troy smiled.

"Yeah, you will," I smiled.

"Well, got to go take a shower," Troy said and ran off into the locker room.

I laughed to myself as Taylor came up to me. "Don't ask questions," I warned her. Knowing all too well that she had plenty of questions left for me to answer. But she did not ask, we just drove to my house talking about other stuff than Troy and basketball.

I got home and signed onto my computer once again Troy's display-name popped up with the message "I could really use some massage right now! ;)" I smiled to myself and wrote back, "What a shame I cannot come and give it to you, huh? ;)"

**T:** you could walk?

**G:** yeah right, like I want to walk like 2 miles when it is dark and raining outside? (:

**T:** I have a blanket you can borrow when you get here... lol :D

**G:** really funny Troy! You could just tell me you need massage, when I actually have a chance to come to you and give it! :)

**T:** but it is now I need massage d:

**G:** you are crazy! :D

**T:** like you did not know that (;

**G:** for the matter of fact, I knew, but you are crazier than I thought ;)

We continued for some time and then we said goodnight and both went to bed.

Another few days passed. Troy and I continued talking every night, and soon we were not just chatting at the computer, we had also started texting. Which meant that we were almost talking all of the time, we were awake. Just passing a few words all the time about how boring our classes were, or countdowns to we would get out of class, or random questions like "what are you thinking?" Troy was good at random questions that made our conversations go a bit deeper than a normal conversation sometimes go.

During the week Troy was trying to convince me that I had to come to the city, where they were playing this weekend, but I did not have any opportunity to go there. He said his mother, who I have not met before, could pick me up, but I refused, even though it could have been fun.

I started to like Troy more than I used to. Well, I had liked him before, but now I was crushing big time on him, and I could not stop thinking about him. I really started to think about him all the time. He was always on my mind. We were talking one way or another from we woke up until we went to bed. It was somehow crazy. At least all of my friends thought it was complete madness.

The weekend came, and Troy had to go out of town for the game. I ended up not going, because I really had to stay home and do my homework. But I texted him, when I woke up finding his "Good morning" message.

I texted back. "Good morning, or what you say at this time of the day. I hope you arrived safely at the gym. Good luck on your game! (:"

A little later I got a message back "Hey Gabs, thanks :D I will play my best, but I wish you could be here and see it!"

I smiled, "I would have loved to be there, but I will come watch your game, when you are playing at home ;) just play your best! :D", I texted back.

"I will text you later with the result (:" he texted me back, and I smiled and put my phone onto my desk before going to take a shower.

Two hours passed and I got a message from Troy "We won (:"

We texted back and forth the rest of the weekend. Both complaining about homework, and how we would rather do something else.

The following Monday at school I talked a little to Troy in the break. I said, he had to watch "The Perfect Man" with me that night, but he said he had practice, so he could not watch it with me, even though he wanted to. We laughed a little about it, because I said that he could just tell his coach that he had to take care of their number one fan, who was me. But Troy did not think it was a good excuse for not showing up for practice.

That night my phone rang after the movie was over. It was a private number, and I picked up.

"Hello?" I said.

"It is George, I have stolen your pixies!" a person in the other end said.

I raised my eyebrows, "I do not have any pixies," I said.

"Well, of course not, I have stolen them!"

I shook my head and hung up.

A little later I got a message "_It is George, I have stolen your pixies! Lol :D_" it was from Troy. I laughed, "_are you bored? :D_", I texted him. "_Just a little_," I got back, and then my phone started ringing again.

Again, I picked up saying hello.

"Hello, this is Tim, do you need a tractor?"

I laughed, "Of course I need a tractor…"

I heard Troy laugh in the other end, "good, then I will bring it to you tomorrow!"

I smiled, "Yeah right Troy, like you have a tractor!"

He laughed, "Well, I do not…"

I laughed, "So I thought…"

"Anyway, what are you up to?" Troy asked.

"Considering it is 11 pm I am up to go to bed soon!" I said.

He laughed, "Yeah, I guess, I should do the same."

I smiled to myself, "That sounds like a good idea."

"Yeah, maybe," Troy said, "so anything new?"

I shook my head, "Nope," I said, "what about you?"

"Not really, but I could really use some massage," he laughed.

I smiled and sighed, "Well, you did not want to watch a movie with me tonight, so I will not give you massage."

"Hey! I wanted to watch that movie with you!" he said trying not to laugh, which he failed badly.

I laughed, "You have to say that so that you will not hurt me."

"I mean it," he shot back at me, "I really wanted to watch it with you!"

I smiled, "Yeah right."

He laughed and there was a little silence and then Troy spoke up trying to quote from the movie I had watched…

"Did you fall hard?" he said, "no, that was not the right thing... ahh, how is it?"

I laughed, "What?"

"Did you hit your head when you fell?" he said.

"I did not fell," I laughed.

"That was not what I meant, Gabs," he laughed, "I am trying to quote what the man in the movie said."

I laughed, "Right… hmm… "Did you hit your head, when you fell? Because with those eyes you have to be an angel" or something like that…"

"Exactly," Troy chuckled.

I laughed at him.

"Well, actually I just called to tell you to have sweet dreams and sleep tight," Troy said.

I smiled, "Okay, you too," I said.

"Thanks," Troy said, "I will see you tomorrow, Gabs, goodnight."

"Goodnight Troy," I said, and we hung up.

I smiled to myself as I lay down on my bed and slowly drifted away to sleep. This night I dreamed of Troy – it was not the first time I dreamed of him, but this time it was more real… like I could feel him…

The following day I woke up smiling, and I jumped out of the bed and got ready to go to school. In the break I talked to Troy, and he asked me to come watch his practice the following Friday. And I said I would come, even though I had a full schedule for that day then. Taylor looked at me in disbelief, when I told her I was going. Even she was not going to watch the practice on Fridays, because she would rather go home.

"You do remember, we are going to the movies Friday, right?" Taylor asked me.

"Yeah, I do," I nodded.

"Good, just don't be too tired after school and watching loverboy's practice," Taylor teased.

I stuck my tongue out and laughed at her.

Friday came and I got out of bed smiling and got ready for a long day, first school from 8 am to 2.30 pm, and then watch Troy practice and then to the movies with Taylor.

In the break Friday I talked to Troy, he promised me that he would call me in the night, when I was on my way home from the movies as thanks for come watching him practice. I smiled at him. I really liked him… a lot! A lot more than I was supposed to! A lot more than anyone would understand…

Troy was the only one, who could make me smile a real smile, even when I had a bad day, and no one had a chance to make me smile. I had had some of those days during the week, but then I met Troy, and he said hi, and then I was smiling like crazy… yeah, I, Gabriella Montez, an ordinary girl, was really falling for this not so ordinary guy… he was all I really wanted, but I did not think he wanted me back…

Well, after school Friday, I went to see Troy's practice. I smiled at him as I saw him change his shirt in the gym. That body. I blushed and looked away so he would not notice it. Their practice started. Honestly, it was boring. But well, Troy was there. They were running around, throwing balls around. I smiled as I saw Troy score. I sat there for two hours watching them practice, and then the practice ended. I took my things and started to walk downtown to meet up with Taylor and some other friends to go watch New Moon.

As I walked downtown, I got a message from Troy,

**T**: So, did you like watching us practice? (:

**G**: Yeah, of course d: it looked good! (:

**T**: What do you mean? :'D

**G**: That you look really hot when you are sweating like crazy ;) lol 3

**T:** Yeah, I know :) nothing is sexier than sweating basketball guys! :D

I laughed to myself, he was crazy, but I loved it!

I met up with Taylor and some other friends and we went in to see the movie. After the movie ended with huge sighs because of the ending, we left the cinema and stood outside talking for a while, and then I walked to the bus-station as I texted Troy telling him the movie was ended and I was on my way home. A little time passed, and my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi Gabs," Troy said in the other end, as he groaned – something was wrong.

"Troy, are you okay?" I asked worried.

"I am just calling quickly to tell you that I can't talk right now, I will call you later… I am in the ER," Troy said.

"Troy…" I said.

"Gabs, I will call you later…" he groaned and hung up.

I looked confused at the phone. What? Why was he in the ER? What happened? I did not hear a word from Troy that night. I sat up until 2 am, but he did not call me back, nor did he send me a text. I sighed and went to bed – worried like hell. I could not sleep. I wanted to know what had happened to Troy! He had sounded like he was in a lot of pain. I found peace in the fact that he had called me to tell me that he could not talk, but still…

The next morning, I woke up earlier than I normally would in the weekend. I had dreamed of Troy again… it was starting to become a habit… well, I could not exactly choose what to dream about, but it was not a bad thing to dram about Troy, I liked it. I signed in on my computer and saw that Troy had been on and had written on his profile that he had broken his nose. That could explain why he was in the ER, and why he sounded so weird in the phone last night, I thought. I texted him that afternoon before I had to meet up with some of my friends, but he did not answer. It hurt. Sunday, once again I did not hear a word from him. He did not come onto the computer, nor did he pick up his phone, when I called him.

Monday came and I still did not hear a word from him. It hurt me so much. I could not smile; I could not do anything. I did not do my homework, nor did I do anything right. I went to school, but I did not want to be there. Nothing felt right. I did not see Troy that day. Nor did I hear from him during the whole day, until Monday night around 11.30 pm, where he texted me

_Hey Gabriella. My phone has been weird the past few days, and then it has been missing. I just found it and saw that you had called. :) _

I sighed and texted back, "Good you found it then, you crazy person ;) how is your nose?" I should not have been so worried. Of course, something had been wrong with his phone, if he was not answering me. I was stupid to even think anything else. Admitted, I had started to think that he would not talk to me again. Is it not what all girls think, once a guy they like stop answering? I got ripped out of my thoughts as I got a new message from him.

_It is fine, thanks (: but I will go to bed now, sleep tight. (:_

The next day, Troy once again did not show up for school. I still had the feeling of being hurt inside, but after all he did text me!

Wednesday came and for the first time that week I saw Troy. He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

The last two classes I had was art. We had to go out and take some pictures, whit different structures. My group went to the gym-center which is right beside the school. We took our photos and went outside, on the way down the stairs in the center, I saw a familiar person on his bike. Troy! I started to walk a little faster and got outside before the others, and I met Troy. And for the first time since Friday I talked to Troy. For the first time since Friday I was smiling a real smile!

We agreed on that I could call him that night, and then he went inside to get ready for practice, and I went back to the school with the rest of the group to finish our school-day. The day passed, and I got home. For the first time that week I actually did some of my homework, it was like that I had talked to Troy helped me a little to clear my mind and made me focus just a tiny little bit on my homework.

Around 9 pm I called Troy, but he did not pick up. I sighed and muttered something like "yeah, so much for an agreement on talking tonight," to myself and started to watch a movie on TV. I did not really pay attention to the movie. Around 10 pm I once again called him, but once again I got his answering machine. I sighed again and continued to watch the movie… or well, I started at the screen, but was not really watching it. Around 11 pm I called Troy again, if he did not pick up, I would go to bed without talking to him, but he did pick up. But he was with one of his friends, who are living at the same student hostel as him. Troy said that he had just seen that I had been calling him, and he was about to call me back… yeah right, I thought to myself. We talked for 1 minute and 15 seconds, and then we agreed on talking to each other Thursday, and then he told me goodnight and to sleep tight. I went to bed with a weird feeling of being hurt, but also glad that I finally got to talk to him. I was so confused inside.

I was madly in love with this guy, who I had known for more than a year, but just now I was starting to really talk to him, and now I was laying here, thinking of him… and all I saw, when I closed them, was him… his smile, his face… all I heard in my dreams was his voice… I was getting insane…

Thursday went by, I saw Troy, he smiled at me, and I smiled back. But we did not talk. In the night I called him, but we only talked for 15 seconds, because I actually woke him up, so we finished our "talk" quickly so that he could get back to sleep.

Friday came… I saw Troy at school, but he refused to look me in the eyes, he looked away, when I smiled at him. That hurt! It hurt more than I could ever explain! Nothing felt right… I was at school the whole day, but I did not pay any attention… people talked to me, I did answer them, but I do not think I said something I should not say. All day long I was about to cry, no one could make me smile at all. I hated it. I went home not knowing what to do. I went to work, the time passed by so slowly that it hurt.

After work I got home, took a shower, and sat in my bed for the rest of the night. Once in a while I would look at my phone hoping for a message from Troy, but no… nothing from him… it hurt so bad… I went to bed with the tears running down my face. This was too painful to have been so used to talking to him all the time, and then all of a sudden he just ghosted on me.

The weekend passed by slowly. I did not hear a word from Troy, well beside Sunday, where I texted him to tell him good luck with his game, and he thanked me and promised me to text me later and tell me how the game went, but did I hear from him afterwards? – Of course not! Once again, I went to bed with tears running down my face.

Monday went by, once again I did not hear a word from Troy… he still did not talk to me, nor did he smile at me. Once again, I was just there at school for no reason, I did not pay attention, I did not say much, nor did I do anything right… I went home after third period, I could not take it… it was just too hard to be there, knowing that I could walk out the door of the classroom and walk right into his arms, because I did not pay attention to the people around me. My classmates had already saved me from walking right into some seniors earlier that day…

Tuesday came and for once I stood up and put myself together and put on some makeup and tried to look just a little like my normal self. I went to school with a smile, a fake smile, but it was still a smile, and no one would be able to tell that it was that fake. We got off after first period, because our teacher was sick. But our school's basketball team was playing in the gym, trying to qualify to the championship for school teams. Chad, Taylor's boyfriend, who was in my class had asked if we would come, and of course our class went there, but that was a big mistake for me.

I looked across the court and for the first time in what felt like ages, I got eye contact with Troy. He smiled softly at me and waved. I smiled weakly back, raised my hand to wave back. It was weird, how could he be like this? Just disappear and then wave at me like nothing was wrong? I got up from my seat and went out of the gym and to the bathroom. I took a deep breath and looked at myself in the mirror. I was a mess. Completely. I had to go before I lost it completely. The tears were already in my eyes.

Taylor came into bathroom. "Gabs, are you okay?" she asked softly.

I shook my head. "No, I don't get how he can do this!" I sighed finally letting the tears fall.

"What has happened?" she asked hugging me.

"That's the problem," I sobbed. "I don't know. He just sort of ghosted on me," I said looking down.

"Should I ask Chad to talk to him?" Taylor asked softly.

"I don't think that will help," I sighed. "Do you mind me leaving?"

She shook her head, "no of course not, sweetie. Just get home safely, okay?"

I nodded and went back to the school to pick up my things in my locker and left for home. When I finally got home, I crashed onto my bed, crying my eyes out. Luckily, my parents were not home, because they had to be out of town for work, leaving me alone for the night and the next two days. I took a long, hot shower that night, trying to clear my mind. It helped for a moment, but once I got into my bed all of the things came back. Troy… his smile… the texts… the no answers…

I looked at my phone, still no messages, of course not. I felt my heart break again. How do you go from being all interested all the time to this? I just could not understand it. I turned on the TV in the search for something to take my mind off of Troy. Nothing really helped. I got up from my bed and went out onto my balcony wrapping myself in a blanket and sat down on the bench looking up at the stars. At some point I got cold and went back into my bed trying to catch some sleep. I had already decided to not show up for school. I just really needed some time away from everything that reminded me of Troy. I just texted Taylor and then turned off my phone, tucking myself in, in my sheets and let the tears run until I fell asleep.

I stayed in bed the next day. I felt sick. Nothing really felt right. How could I go from being half-forced to come watch Taylor's boyfriend play basketball to being heartbroken, because of the captain of the basketball team, who I had only been talking to without actually spending time with him beside our small talks at school or at the gym? I felt stupid for thinking that our talks were important. I felt stupid for thinking that he actually liked me. No calls, no text, no nothing… and I was still thinking of him. I picked up my phone from the bedside table and turned it on. I did not expect any messages, so I just put it down again. Turning my attention to the TV, where some series was playing.

Around dinner time I decided it was time to get up and get some sort of food, since I had not eaten a single thing since I had breakfast the day before. I had been busy crying my eyes out, thinking and at the same time, trying not to think. At least not think of Troy Bolton. I sighed and went downstairs found some food and cuddled up at the couch, turning on the TV. There was really nothing to watch, so I got up and found a movie to put on to keep my thoughts off of him and the no answers. I put on _The Notebook_. I just needed to watch something good, but still something that could help me get the last tears out. In the middle of the moment, where I would be crying the hardest, the doorbell rang. I sighed, dried my eyes and got up, sneaking a glance of myself in the mirror, I was a mess, but it was probably just Taylor wanting to make sure I was still alive. I went to the door and opened it.

"Why are you not answering your phone?" the guy in front of me asked concerned. "And more important, what's wrong?"

I shook my head, "now you care?" I asked as I tried to hold onto the tears, not wanting to cry in front of him.

"I've cared all along," he said softly, trying to reach out for me.

I moved away not wanting him to touch me right now. "Yeah right," I said sarcastically. "That's why you did not pick up your phone, and why you did not text me back or avoided me at school? Because you cared?" I swallowed and let the tears run, "I don't believe it. How can you care and then just ghost like that?"

Troy stepped closer to me pulling me into his strong arms. I wanted to pull away, but my body betrayed me, and I stayed still in his arms. "Gabriella, we really need to talk," he said softly. "Can I come in?" I nodded against his chest. Troy slipped one arm away from me, only to lift me up and step inside the house and close the door behind us, and then he put me down in the hall. "Where can we talk?" he asked me softly.

I looked up at him and sniffled. "In here," I said and leaded the way into the living room. We went and sat down at the couch.

Troy looked at the screen, "The Notebook?" he chuckled softly.

"It's not funny," I just stated and paused the movie before turning off the TV. "What do you want to talk about?"

Troy took a deep breath. "The thing is, Gabriella," he started. "I know, I've messed up, big time. I know that I should have talked to you about it. I should have been honest with you instead of just… just ghost on you."

I nodded, "that would have been nice of you, yeah."

Troy nodded, "I know. But I didn't, because I was afraid of hurting you, and now I've realized that you got hurt even more by my actions."

I looked down at my hands in my lap as the tears ran down my face. "If you knew you'd hurt me, then why did you do it?"

He took a deep breath, "I had too… the coach… the team…" he shook his head. "They asked me to stay focused on the sport and not on… things that distracted me from practice and games."

I nodded and bit my lip, "I'm sorry I distracted you, Troy. It won't happen again." I stood up and went to the window turning my back at him.

Troy stood up and went up and stood behind me, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. How could such a strong guy have such a gentle touch? I shook my head. I should not think things like that now. I had to stay strong and just get him out of my life, or me out of his life so that I would not distract him.

"Gabs," he said softly. "You are not a distraction. In fact, you helped me play better. I have been awfully bad, since we stopped talking. So bad that the coach even has threaten to kick me off the team." He chuckled lightly, "can you believe it? He asks me to stop talking to you, and I become a mess and then he wants to kick me off the team."

I bit my lip looking out the window not really answering.

"Anyway," he sighed. "I saw you leave the gym yesterday, and you did not come back. I did not even score the entire game." I heard him breathe deeply again. "After the game, Chad confronted me. Telling me to get my shit together and go talk to you, because I was destroying you. I talked to the coach… told him things as I saw them…" he squeezed my shoulder softly. "Gabs, I need you."

I shook my head. "I'm just a distraction for you… you said so yourself."

Troy stepped closer to me, pulling me into his arms again. "No, you're not a distraction. You keep my sane, you make me better." He whispered.

"But what about your coach?" I asked.

"I told him that I needed you in my life in order to become myself again…" he said and took a deep breath, "and then I told him, if I could not have both you and basketball, I'd go for you."

I looked up at him in disbelief, "what?"

He nodded.

"But Troy," I started, "basketball is your life, you told me!"

He smiled at me, "it is," he stated. "But it's a good thing my coach told me to go get you and become myself again, right?"

"So, what does that mean?" I asked.

"I guess, what I am trying to say is," he sighed and took my hand. "I am so sorry for just leaving you out in the dark and not telling you. I am sorry for hurting you! I need you back in my life. I need your sweet smile at the side of the court for my games. I need your support." He took a deep breath. "Gabriella, I am madly in love with you, and I can't stop thinking about you. I know I've been a fool, but would you please forgive me and let me in again?"

I nodded slowly and bit my lip, "yes, I'll forgive you, because I can't stop thinking of you, and I'm a mess without you in my life apparently." I gestured to myself, dressed in my PJ and with messy hair.

Troy smiled softly at me, "I think you look just perfect," he smiled pulling me into his arms again. "Thank you!"

I hugged back for the first time. It felt nice being there in his strong arms. Finally. I took a deep breath inhaling the scent of Troy Bolton.

"Can I ask you something?" Troy asked softly after a few moments of silence.

I nodded against his chest, "what is it?"

He pulled apart and looked me straight into my eyes with his ocean blue eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I blushed and smiled, "yes, I will," I said softly.

Troy smiled, "that's the best thing that could happen to me!" he said, and then he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I was a bit taken of guard and did not kiss back. "Moving to quick?" he asked.

I shook my head and placed my arms around his neck and pulled him down and kissed him. Pulling apart I smiled at him, "no, not too quick, just taken a bit of guard," I giggled.

Troy chuckled, "good, because I'll want more of those kisses for the rest of my life. And I'm sure they will bring lots of luck for my basketball games."

This was the story of me falling madly for the basketball player, who I at first could not have, but ended up with. I am now about to start a whole new chapter with this basketball player. He is waiting for me at the end of the aisle. We have been together for 6 years. Troy is playing professional basketball now, and I just finished college. We are getting married. Just an ordinary girl, who fell in love with the basketball player, about to get her wildest dream fulfilled. Marrying Troy Bolton.


End file.
